Misadventures and Remodeling
by Shutterbug5269
Summary: My explanation for the new couch in the Castle loft. Written on a dare. RIchard Castle walks in on Alexis and Pi in the living room, with predictable results. Minor spoilers for episiode 6x03.


**Misadventures and Remodeling**

It had started innocently enough. She had gone on the trip to Costa Rica to get over her fears and get her life and independence back. She hadn't originally intended to find a boyfriend while she was there, nor was she seriously looking, but then she got a message on her voice mail referring to her father's engagement to Detective...no wait...Grams called her Agent Beckett. He had gotten engaged to her not two hours before putting her on her flight to Costa Rica without so much as a hint that something was going on.

Grams thought she had known, that dad had told her before she left. Only he hadn't, so when she mentioned in the voice mail two weeks after she left about not talking about Kate or their engagement because he was depressed about the long distance nature of their relationship, she had had no idea what Grams was talking about, and only found out the next day so she could call her at the acting school.

She had seethed for days about how she had found out. Not finding out right away was one thing, she could have lived with that, but that he had not bothered to tell her himself. Having to find out the hard way, because of her grandmother's slip of the tongue. That is, until she came up with the perfect way to get even with him. Then she met Pi.

To be honest, he wasn't exactly a keeper, but he was the perfect guy to drive her dad absolutely bat shit crazy. Everything about him, from his "fruitarian" food preferences, to his attitude about life and overall sloppy nature was guaranteed to drive her dad totally insane. Especially since he was shacking up in her room in the loft, something her dad found out about after he returned from DC. (poetic justice) Not to mention he was kinda nice to look at and he came with other...benefits.

Such as what he was doing to her with his hands...right now...on her father's living room sofa...in that oh...god yes...that spot...ohh God...that was divine. The things that boy could do with his hands...was almost tantric...which she discovered a week after they met. She had decided that she was going to enjoy him as much as she could until she was sure her dad had learned his lesson.

She was just waiting for Beckett to visit.

To spring the...spring the...Ohhh...God...he was doing it again...and she couldn't think straight when he put his hands on her...especially...right...there. She had no idea where her clothes had gone...she vaguely recalled dressing herself that morning...only now...she was naked...and...oh...god...he was incredible...his hands...there...oh...God.

"Yes! Yes! Oh-my-God, oh-my-God! Yes!" she cried out... _Did she actually say that part out loud?_

"_ALEXIS!"_

_HOLY SHIT! _ Those words actually echoed in her head the _instant_ she heard her father's voice. That same high pitched squeak of her name, which he had last used when he saw her skimpy outfit at SupernovaCon was like fingernails scraping a blackboard to her amorous state of orgasmic bliss.

Her eyes snapped open in a blind panic, to see her father standing five feet from the couch, where he was currently getting a shocked eyeful of his only daughter stark naked and Pi very nearly so, with his hands on her nether regions. The redhead flipped over the back of the couch with all of the grace of a herd of rampaging elephants, and as her father stood glaring at Pi like he was going to strangle the life out of him, she used that distraction and bolted to her room in a flash of red hair and pale skin, and locked herself in her bedroom absolutely mortified, her face nearly as red as her hair.

He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to have gone to the precinct...supposed to have been helping with that case Detectives Ryan and Esposito were working on. He wasn't supposed to be here at lunch time to see her and Pi in the flesh, so to speak. He was certainly not supposed to see her...naked...in the throes of a body shaking orgasm on the living room couch.

This wasn't a part of the plan...it was too much...it was overkill...she had let it go too far. He wasn't supposed to find out this way that she was, and had been sexually active. It was like the make-out session with Ashley all those years ago...only this time she was naked...and...vocal.

There was a knocking on her bedroom door, but it wasn't her father...it was Pi. He sounded freaked out. He wasn't exactly the swiftest on the uptake, hell he was clueless about most of the realities about life, but he had the good sense to be afraid of her dad, nor was he dumb enough to want to be within arm's reach of him right now.

Before she let him in the door, she put on her most conservative pair of white cotton boyshorts, baggy jeans, a bra, camisole, a button down AND her baggiest Columbia sweatshirt. She hid in the bathroom as Pi got dressed, but would not let him so much as touch her for the rest of the day. The mortified glare she leveled on him the one time he tried made it clear even to him to keep his hands to himself.

She wondered if she would ever be able to look her dad in the eye again.

* * *

Richard Castle had only come home to make sure the house was in order, and to announce that he had arranged an overnight yoga retreat...upstate...he wanted a quiet evening with Kate now that the case was done and...he wanted to tell Alexis about it...let her know that he might not like Pi all that much, but he wouldn't interfere...in fact he wanted to let her know he wouldn't be around much until Thanksgiving.

But then he saw his daughter...naked...on the couch...in a state of arousal...and naked...having an...and Pi was...with his hands...on her...God... He was gonna need brain bleach...and lots of it...at least 100 proof.

But...not tonight. Kate would be coming over tonight, she just needed to tie up a few loose ends with the Federal side of their unusual joint case and finish the paperwork. Getting liqoured up would be a bad idea, and he didn't get much cozy time with Kate much anymore, but he was hoping to rectify that.

He was gonna need a new couch, though. There was no way he was going to curl up with Kate on that couch...or sit on it...or look at it...ever again. Not after...that. What he had seen happen on this couch...could not be unseen.

And he would have the carpets steam cleaned...yeah...and maybe have the woodwork sanded and refinished and...he knew a guy.

Thank God he had gotten the place in DC for himself and Kate. Perhaps a month or so in DC, and maybe he would be able to look Alexis in the eye again.

When he came back...some ground rules would have to be set.


End file.
